


Merlot to My Jarlsberg

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Hunting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anxiety, Community: fffc, Dinner Party, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How You Ruin Me 'verse, M/M, Non-Hunting Alternate Universe, Plot Relevant Cheese Plates, Table E, mentioned cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam has a minor meltdown when Bobby forgets the wine to go with the cheese plate for the dinner where he is trying to prove they are normal.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Sam Winchester
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2020





	Merlot to My Jarlsberg

Bobby watched Sam try to arrange crackers on a plate. Clearly, they were not cooperating, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what Sam was trying to accomplish, exactly. Bobby stepped forward to see what was frustrating him so badly. 

Sam was apparently concentrating on what he was doing hard enough, he didn't hear Bobby step closer to him, as he jumped when Bobby tried to peer over his shoulder. “Ack, now there are crackers everywhere!”

“What are you doing?” Bobby snagged a small duck shaped cracker from a bowl and popped it in his mouth. 

“I'm trying to arrange crackers.” Sam brushed the wayward crackers with his hands into a pile near the plate to start again. 

Bobby blinked. “They're crackers.”

“And what did you do with the wine?” Sam asked as he walked by Bobby to get the counter where he had already cut a selection of cheeses into little cubes. 

“Wine?”

Sam started stabbing the cheese with toothpicks. “You forgot the wine?”

“Who here drinks wine?”

“We're having company over.”

“I know that, but it's just Sheriff Mills and her husband, I think. Since when does that require wine?”

“Because we are having cheese plates before dinner.” 

“Cheese plates?” Bobby looked a little closer at what Sam had been working on. On the counter were at least three different kind of cheeses cut up into little cubes he was stabbing with tooth picks and arranging on a tray. Already on the tray, was a store bought cheese ball, a little bowl of red jelly, and a little bowl of nuts. Over on the dining table was the abandoned plate of crackers, Club and Ritz from the look of it, the little bowl of cheesy duck crackers, and an open jar of pickles. He hadn't been to a lot of nice dinner parties, but that was the beginning of a cheese tray. “That is a lot of cheese and crackers for four people.”

“Which will be ruined, if we don't have wine.”

“Sam, we are having chili for dinner and you aren't going to be twenty-one for another month. Calm down about the wine. Just mix up some tea or something.”

“But we need wine to go with the cheese.”

“Yeah, what is the sudden obsession with cheese?”

“It's what people do!” By then, Sam had turned to face Bobby and was waving a toothpick around alarmingly. 

Bobby took another good look at Sam. When he had heard of this ill advised get together, he'd assumed Sam was going to wear that orange dress he was so found of wearing on special occasions. Bobby had been looking forward to it. It made Sam flirty and his neck looked nice in it. But Sam was wearing some grey, stiff button up, buttoned too high up with sleeves too short and a pair of jeans. Sam looked uncomfortable and panicked. Bobby realized he was not dealing with the rational Sam. He was dealing with the Sam who panicked over what to cook for Christmas dinner without ever being asked to make it in the first place and was overly concerned about his behavior while running the “office” for the salvage yard out of their own home; the Sam who just wanted to do _what normal people do_. He wasn't really fond of that Sam, but he loved all of Sam. He took a deep breath. 

“Okay, I will get you some wine...”

“I have a list of what goes with what cheese.” Sam twisted to get it.

Bobby raised his hand to stop him. “I will get a box of white wine. You will not get to drink any of it. And I will pick up a bag of pretzels to go with that cheese ball. It needs it. Will you please take a deep breath for a moment while I'm gone? I don't need you exploding.” 

“A box?” Sam protested.

“Take it or leave it.” Bobby went to go get his jacket and keys.

Sam sighed. “I just want her to think we're normal so maybe everyone will leave us alone.”

Bobby came back. “We're not normal,” he coaxed Sam to lean down so he could kiss his forehead, “but we wouldn't work together if we were.” 

Sam relaxed a little and leaned against the counter. “Do you think they'll ever get used to us?”

Bobby shrugged. “Does it matter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 3. Plot Relevant Cheese Plates  
> FFFC: r20.18: compliment


End file.
